With conventional cleaning tools and dusting tools typically provided in fixed lengths, there is a need for a cleaning tool which can both contract and extend, easily, with regard to length. Hard to reach areas, as well as areas that are elevated, typically require a plurality of different tools to accomplish cleaning tasks. Additionally, typical tools are non-moving, that is, they require the user to provide impetus for cleaning. What is needed is a motorized, spinning tool that extends and contracts in length, while at the same time providing for cleaning attachment movement to aid the user in performing cleaning tasks.